felix_felicis_fanonfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Predefinição:DYK/archive
This is a archive for the Did you know? page. Please add new items to the archive at the top of the page, and include the date it was entered. Archive 11 March, 2013 *...that the oldest recorded wizard reached the age of 755 in 1991, even though wizard life expectancy in Britain only reached 137¾ years in the mid-1990s? 17 February, 2013 *...that in a Quidditch game in 1921, Tutshill Tornados Seeker Roderick Plumpton caught the Golden Snitch in only three and a half seconds? 11 February, 2013 *...that Muggle-born witches and wizards inherit their magical ability from a Squib ancestor? *...that the broom-sport of Quodpot is more popular in the United States rather than the traditional European Quidditch? 15 January, 2013 *...that when Alfonso Cuarón became director for ''Prisoner of Azkaban'', in order to acquaint himself with the three leads, he asked each of them to write an essay about their characters from a first-person perspective. True to character, Emma Watson (Hermione) wrote a 16-page essay, Daniel Radcliffe (Harry) wrote a simple one-page summary, and Rupert Grint (Ron) never turned his in. 11 November, 2012 *...that in the end credits of the ''Goblet of Fire'' film, it says: "No dragons were harmed in the making of this movie"? 28 January, 2012 *...that Alan Rickman was the only Harry Potter cast member to find out their character's fate before the release of Deathly Hallows? *...that Neville Longbottom's wife, Hannah Abbott, became the landlady of the Leaky Cauldron? *...that Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore both see the same thing when looking into the Mirror of Erised; themselves happily reunited with their family? *...that when Fred and George Weasley bewitched snowballs to bounce off the back of Professor Quirrell's turban in the winter of the 1991–1992 school year, they were unknowingly hitting Voldemort in the face? 22 June, 2011 *...that Arabella Figg makes her living by breeding Kneazles? *...that Fabius Watkins, legendary Captain and Chaser of the Montrose Magpies, died in a freak collision with a helicopter? 30 April, 2011 *...that many recipes traditionally served at Hogwarts feasts originated from Helga Hufflepuff? *...that Daisy Dodderidge (1467-1555) was the first landlady of the Leaky Cauldron? *...that Hogsmeade was founded by a medieval wizard named Hengist of Woodcroft when he was fleeing persecution by Muggles? *...that Lucius Malfoy attempted to have the story The Fountain of Fair Fortune censored at Hogwarts because it depicted the marriage between a witch and a Muggle? 3 March, 2011 *...that both Albus Dumbledore's and Ron Weasley's self-proclaimed proudest achievement was being featured on a Chocolate Frog Card? 11 October, 2010 *...that Harry Potter's son, James Sirius Potter, stole the Marauder's Map out of Harry's desk? *...that Araminta Meliflua tried to pass a bill that made Muggle-hunting legal? *...that Squibs cannot see Dementors? *...that Quidditch is less popular in the Far East because they prefer to use flying carpets over broomsticks? 17 April, 2010 *...that Dumbledore has a scar above his left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground? *...that in 1979, Caractacus Phelps exploded eight hundred Stink Pellets by dropping them from the roof of the Daily Prophet building into Diagon Alley below, as an April Fool's joke? 15 January, 2010 *...that the name of the one-eyed witch whose statue hides a passageway to Hogsmeade is Gunhilda of Gorsemoor? *...that Hermione Granger was the only member of the trio who returned to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year? *...that "Erised" is "desire" spelled backwards because the mirror shows one what they want most in the world? 31 October, 2009 *...the Ministry of Magic visitor's code to get in through the phone booth was the combination 6-2-4-4-2 which can spell out "magic"? *...Hermione Granger's middle name was changed from "Jane" to "Jean" to avoid sharing a middle name with Umbridge? *...that Harry Potter joined the Auror Department at age 17? *...the bite of a Mackled Malaclaw will cause the victim to be highly unlucky for up to a week after the injury? *...that Aberforth Dumbledore once made newspaper headlines for practicing illegal charms on goats? 12 June, 2009 * ... that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students were allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula attempted to strangle them? 4 April, 2009 * ... that all 700 Quidditch fouls were committed at the 1473 Quidditch World Cup? 8 November, 2008 * ... the Moontrimmer was a broomstick created by Gladys Boothby in 1901? * ... the Elder Wand contains Thestral tail hair for its core? * ... Justin Finch-Fletchley had his name down for Eton before receiving his Hogwarts letter? * ... the Mandrake Restorative Draught is a potion used to restore people who have been Petrified? 12 October, 2007 * ... Kennilworthy Whisp is a fan of the Quidditch team Wigtown Wanderers? Category:Administrative templates